Brown's Xbox
by Awkward Alex
Summary: 7 kids Shane,Mitchie,Caitlyn,Nate,Jason,Ella, and Tess find an amazing X-box. Unfortunatly, their heard while playing. Each pair and grou of 3 of kids does what you would expect, cover,properly. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **this story can be told with anyone being the 7 kids that play on the X-box. Also I hope you enjoy.

**Brown's x-box**

Once upon a time, actually, I'll start this story differently. One summer seven teenagers, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Tess, Ella, and Jason, went to a camp named CAMP ROCK. Everyone there was allowed to go basically everywhere except deep into the lofty grass near Brown's cabin.

*

The summer had almost past except for one week. Wednesday night, a 14 year old boy, with a navy blue t-shirt and jeans, came sprinting out of the grass, and started knocking on the door of the nearest cabin (not Brown's of course). Shane answered the door.

"Can I come in?" asked the 14 year old boy. (The 7 teenagers were all in the cabin)

"Sure" Shane replied.

"Thanks" the unknown boy said.

"So, why are you here, and why did you come to this cabin? And you better answer." Tess questioned.

"Tess, why are you always so rude?" Caitlyn asked. Tess never got a chance to answer.

"Because, I went into the grass" he looked at them, they all looked puzzled "The place that Brown said was forbidden, for all campers" he replied.

"Oh" the seven of them said in unison.

"Well then" Nate said.

"Well then what?" the kid questioned.

"What was there, you idiot!" Tess yelled. The boy moved backwards a bit.

"Tess, do you have issues with kids?" Mitchie asked.

"I think she does" Ella replied.

"I completely agree with you" Caitlyn said to Ella.

"OK, if you all are done with your bickering" Shane said over all of their voices.

"So go on, in the grass..." Jason started for the kid.

"Yeah the grass, deep in the grass there's this clearing" he paused "And in the clearing is this huge flat screen with this awesome X-box, oh, and the couch there is so comfy"

"Cool" Shane said.

"Awesome" Nate agreed.

"No, no, that's amazing" Jason replied.

"I can't believe that you three actually think that's cool" Tess said.

"Well if you don't mind I think I should leave, like, now" the kid says, while getting up.

"OK, bye...?" Mitchie asked.

"Joe" Joe answered.

"Bye" Nate said.

"Later" Shane said after Nate.

"Bye Joe and thanks for the info."

"`Kay bye guys" he said.

"So are you three going to go to the X-box?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah" Nate answered.

"Duh" Shane said.

"Obviously" Jason added.

"But all three of us can't go at the same time" Shane said, looking at Mitchie.

"Yeah he's right we'll make too much noise" Nate agreed, staring at Caitlyn.

"Aw, but the three of us are so competitive"

"And what if the four girls want to go to" Tess said.

"Do you girls want to go?" Shane questioned. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Tess all nodded.

"I'll go with Caitlyn" Nate called. Like they we're picking teams.

"OK" Caitlyn agreed.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, so it's Caitlyn and Nate, Mitchie and I and that leaves you three"

"No, these two are so not competitive" Jason complained.

"How do you know that we're not competitive?" Tess asked.

"Duh, you're girls" Jason answered.

"Tess calm down, just a stupid remark" Ella said to help Tess calm down.

"So, who's gonna go first?" Caitlyn questioned.

"We'll go" Mitchie replied.

"We will"

"Yeah, and besides, going first means you get it over and done with" she said.

"OK"

"And Caitlyn and I will go second" Nate said.

"Which means, Ella, Jason and I go third, great" Tess said with extra sarcasm on the great.

"Oh, the agony" Jason whined.

"Dude, it's just an X-box" Shane spoke right after Jason.

"Just an X-box, just an X-box" Jason repeated, while the boys were leaving to the cabin next door.

*

Thursday went by so quick; you wouldn't believe how quick it went. Finally it was time for Shane and Mitchie to meet up, before they went to the mysterious X-box.

"Hey" Shane greeted.

"Hi"

"You ready to go?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep" he answered.

"So let's go" she said.

They fled towards the clearing, which apparently wasn't that far. It was exactly where Joe said it would be. Suddenly they both spotted the flat screen, couch, and the X-box.

"This is huge" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I'll never doubt, Jason and his sensitivity towards X-boxes again"

"So what game do you want to play?" Mitchie questioned.

"Star Wars Battlefront?"

"OK, but be prepared to lose" Mitchie answered.

"Yeah, like I'll ever lose"

Half an hour later they were playing a different game, and making louder noises. Then Shane heard footsteps coming closer.

"Come quick" Shane whispered to Mitchie.

She ran silently as fast as she could into the tall grass that surrounded the clearing.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Brown" Mitchie whispered. So only Shane could hear.

"Meow" Shane said.

"Bloody cat" Brown said then walked back to his cabin.

"Whew, that was close" Shane said, relieved.

"Thanks, for saving the both of us from being thrown out of camp"

"No problem" Shane said.

"Maybe we should leave" Mitchie said, starting to get up.

"Yeah, I think your right"

So the two partners in crime left that place.

*

Since today was Friday they didn't have much to do. Once again the boys went to the Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Tess' cabin. Mitchie and Shane told them all about the clearing and its treasure, the X-box, but they forgot to tell everyone else about Brown. Soon enough it was time for Caitlyn and Nate to go into the clearing.

Once Nate and Caitlyn were there they began playing _Spy vs. Spy_. Nate was the black spy and Caitlyn was the white. (4 different colours for game black, white, blue, and red)

"Yay, I'm winning, loser" Caitlyn shouted.

"Oh well it takes a good player to actually win"

"Whatever"

"Did you hear that?" Nate asked.

"No" Caitlyn said, but not properly since Nate pulled her into the tall grass.

"Who's there?" Brown yelled. Thankfully, Caitlyn had a plan.

"Meow"

"Damn cat" Brown muttered, while walking away.

"That was Shane's uncle, right?"

"Yeah" Nate answered.

"Do you think that, Shane and Mitchie had an encounter with Brown?" Nate questioned.

"They could have" Caitlyn answered, while she was motioning with her hand for Nate to come out of the clearing.

When they got back to the cabin, Nate told the three teenagers who haven't went and the one that have, about what had happened. Caitlyn, on the other hand was outside talking to Mitchie, and asking her and Shane saw Brown.

*

Yet again, another day went by like a blur. It was almost nine, the time Jason, Tess, and Ella would meet up.

"Tess would you hurry up" Ella shouted.

"OK, I'm finished" Tess said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Would I want to know what you were doing in there?" Ella asked.

"No" she answered.

"Why don't we leave now?"

"Sure"

Ella and Tess met up with Jason outside their cabin.

"Hey" Ella greeted.

"Hi losers" Jason said.

"We're not going to be the losers" Tess replied.

"We'll see"

"We should go, before someone comes, and then that person will question us about why we're here" Tess said the second part sarcastically.

"OK, let's go"

And they were off, walking until they got to their destination. When they arrived the three of them gasped at the sight of everything in the clearing. After what seemed to be about an hour, Ella and Tess heard footsteps coming their way.

"Jason, come here" Ella kind of whispered.

He sprinted to the area where his friends were.

"Who's there?" Brown yelled, for the third night in a row.

"Don't worry guys I got this covered" Jason whispered to Ella and Tess.

"WHO'S THERE?" Brown shouted for the second time that night.

"The cat" Jason said.

THE END

Sorry guys about ending the story there but that's how it goes. Please R&R.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
